


Nights Like These

by Obsession137



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/Obsession137
Summary: On nights like these, Thor let the most forbidden thoughts creep into his head.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Thorki, I hope you guys like it!

Thor was many things – he was reckless, brave, maybe sometimes a little stupid. But one thing he wasn’t, was blind. Thor had always known his brother was something else, something beautiful, something absolutely out of this world. It had always been a fact in Thor’s head, nothing he thought too much on, but something that was always just there, hidden in the back of his mind where it could do no harm. 

Sometimes he wondered why Loki never seemed to have the swarms of women surrounding him like he did himself. Maybe it was Loki’s mischievous nature that drove the women away, maybe the Asgardian women were more into the muscular goofy types than the slender porcelain-skinned cunning types. It baffled Thor to no end, but he never let his thoughts linger on Loki’s charms for more than necessary before moving on to more appropriate thoughts.

But on nights like these, where a warm breeze swept through the palace and the faint sounds of music and laughter from the streets carried into the castle with the wind, tinged with the slightest scent of beer, wine and freshly cooked meat that was like heaven to the senses, Thor always found himself in the West Wing of the palace, leant against the largest pillar on the left, just watching.

Loki would stand on the balcony, gazing over Asgard, a care-free, tranquil presence, not a hint of a single trick up his sleeve. The moon shone silver and pearly, casting a the most exquisite iridescence against his smooth flawless skin. The starry night-sky was cloudless and enchanting, with the whole of Asgard alive and bright beneath it, making the entire view from the balcony appear to be some sort of elegant tapestry hung on the walls of only the grandest halls of the palace. One would only have to take a glance to be entranced by the view. But it wasn’t the night sky, the stars, the moon or even the kingdom below that caught Thor’s wandering eyes.

It was his brother. Loki was mesmerising, painted against the beautiful backdrop that was the kingdom of Asgard. 

And on nights like these, Thor would be overcome by a profound urge to stride up to the balcony, and to his brother, to gently take Loki’s face in his hands, turn his chin up slightly, gaze deeply into his eyes for just the briefest of moments before closing the gap between them with the sweetest, softest kiss. He wanted to feel Loki’s lips against his own, wondered what Loki’s lips felt and tasted like. He wondered what it would feel to run his calloused hands through Loki’s dark locks, how pliant Loki would be when he tugged on his hair, whether he’d expose his neck and allow Thor to pepper kisses all over his skin. He found himself wondering what sort of sounds Loki would make as Thor grazed his teeth over his collarbone, and he wondered if Loki would protest when Thor pulled lightly at the strings of his cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground like an emerald puddle around Loki’s feet. He wondered how his own name would sound on Loki’s lips as Thor made love to him on the balcony floor in front of the entire kingdom of Asgard…

“I didn’t see you there, brother.”

And as always, on nights like these, Thor was broken out of his intense, inappropriate fantasies – probably for the best. He was always thankful for the way the pillars in the West Wing cast shadows, drowning the room in darkness, for his face burned with shame.

“I was just getting some fresh air,” Thor said quietly, voice void of any lingering lust. “As were you, I see.”

Loki shrugged, walking away from the balcony and towards Thor. “Just admiring the view. I should get some sleep, though. You look shattered brother, maybe you should head off too.”

Loki didn’t give him a second glance as he walked past Thor and towards the door. 

All Thor had to do was follow, to grab him, to simply say ‘let me join you’, but as brave as Thor was, he always found himself frozen in place, watching helplessly as his brother left the room, which suddenly felt cold, uninviting.

On nights like these, Thor went to bed feeling lonely, cowardly, disgusting, but most of all, unworthy. Unworthy of being King of Asgard, unworthy of being the God of Thunder, unworthy of wielding Mjölnir, unworthy of being an Avenger, unworthy of being a leader, a friend, a son, and most predominantly, unworthy of being Loki’s brother. 

He hated nights like these.


End file.
